Time Crisis: Project Titan
Time Crisis: Project Titan is a side-story installment to Time Crisis released exclusively for the Sony PlayStation. Story Following the assassination of the President of Cuba, Xavier Serrano, VSSE agent Richard Miller has been implicated in the crime. V.S.S.E. only has 48 hours before it must turn Miller over to the Cuban authorities. During this time, V.S.S.E. cannot provide Miller with any assistance, but can only provide one lead—a VSSE agent named Abacus (real name Marisa Soleil) has information Miller needs to process his name-clearing spree. Abacus is currently located at a yacht owned by the criminal organization Kantaris. V.S.S.E. leaves Miller with the yacht's coordinates before the agency leaves Miller on his own. Unless Miller can clear his name within the 48-hour block, the covert agency will have no choice but to disregard the work Richard completed as a V.S.S.E. agent. After Kantaris kidnaps Abacus, Miller descends into the yacht to take on the yacht clerks of the Kantaris Organization. Rescuing Abacus, Miller finds out that a Cuban kingpin (Ricardo Blanco) was the assassin liable for framing Miller. An explosive prank by Kantaris forces Abacus and Miller to flee separate ways. As Miller and Abacus part ways, Miller finds unwelcome company from Cuban authorities. Escaping the airport by Taxi cab, the driver escorts Miller to Blanco's mansion where a violent gunfight between Blanco and Miller takes place. Seeking answers, Miller disables Blanco, but before Miller started interrogating Blanco, Wild Dog double-crosses Blanco leaving Richard no hope, but Blanco told Miller to go to Rio Oro for the truth. Infiltrating Rio Oro and surpassing Wild Dog's elaborate traps, Richard suddenly finds President Serrano held captive and learns the truth behind Project Titan, him being framed for a crime he would never commit, and why Wild Dog occupied Rio Oro. Committed to clear Richard's name, Serrano orders Miller to halt Project Titan, Dog's titanium robot army, and settle the score with Wild Dog at Wild Dog's lair. Richard, acting on orders under President Serrano, eventually defeats the enemies, Wild Dog and the sinister Project Titan. Back at Caruba, Soleil and Serrano have successfully cleared the V.S.S.E. agent's name. Development Time Crisis: Project Titan was developed by Flying Tiger Entertainment, a third-party company in the United States, and was published by Namco as a PlayStation-only title (unlike other Time Crisis games that were released for the arcade first). The game took two years to develop.Davis, Ryan. "Time Crisis: Project Titan for PlayStation Review - PlayStation Time Crisis: Project Titan Review". June 18, 2001. Gamespot. Accessed October 18, 2007. According to IGN, Namco opted to create a new game instead of porting over Time Crisis II since the specifications of the arcade version and the PlayStation were so different.Perry, Doug. "IGN: Time Crisis: Project Titan Review". June 19, 2001. IGN. Gameplay Project Titan features the same gameplay as the other Time Crisis games. It also retains the signature foot pedal. Players by default are in hiding position. They are shielded from taking fire, but they cannot fire back. In order to begin play, players must step on the pedal and begin firing. Stepping off the pad also allows the player to reload the gun. This game introduces the a new gameplay mechanic that allows the player to move to multiple fixed locations, which are activated by shooting yellow arrows while the player is hiding. This feature was later reused in the arcade version of Time Crisis 4. Reception Project Titan currently has an aggregrate rating of 69% at Game Rankings."Time Crisis: Project Titan Reviews". Game Rankings. Last accessed October 18, 2007 A major complaint of the game were the poor graphics. Ryan Davis said that the visuals were "badly outdated" and the animation "downright bad." Doug Perry simply said that it looked "old, dated, and bad" and that it didn't look any better than original Time Crisis PlayStation port. References External links * Japanese Page Category:2001 video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Time Crisis Category:Light gun games fr:Time Crisis: Project Titan id:Time Crisis: Project Titan ja:タイムクライシス プロジェクトタイタン